


[Podfic] Nest Among the Stars

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Ava Watson Verse Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Family, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1, part of the Ava Watson verse series.</p>
<p>Author's Description:</p>
<p>Sequel to Rocks of Salvation. With John recovering, Ava surviving numerous takaways and Mycroft taking care of Moriarty, everything in Sherlock's life seems to be falling into place. But how long will it take before Moriarty gets bored? Johnlock. Read chapter warnings as dark themes are ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nest Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419503) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xwz99w0n0rcod6t/nest_among_the_stars_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y3r1r9o1hvk0i86/nest_among_the_stars_ch_01.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/nest-among-the-stars)



Length: 9:30

Size: 8.69 MB

Reader's Notes:

This is the second part of the main Ava Watson story arc, as told from Sherlock’s point of view. The first part was “Rocks of Salvation”, which you hopefully either read or listened to before starting this.

The journey continues to be compelling, as KeelieThompson1 continues the tale with humor, drama, angst, and love – always love. This fic has some of the most memorable dramatic peaks of anything I’ve read in this fandom.

It starts with a prologue, set seven months in the future, which, fair warning, is chock full of angst and melodrama. Sherlock is Not In A Good Place, emotionally. Then, with the next chapter, it goes back in time to just after the end of “Rocks of Salvation” and this story tells the tale of how things went from there, to the catastrophic events of the prologue. The third part of the story arc then continues with “Crush it ‘till the Petals Fall”, which deals with the aftermath.

It doesn’t hurt to re-iterate warnings for this chapter: drama, angst, self-harm

Many thanks to KeelieThompson1 for writing this compelling story and giving me permission to create a podfic of it.

We also continue to be lucky enough to have sw70 doing the Beta work on this (and again, she has not read the story so it’s all new to her!). Just close your eyes on parts of it, you'll be fine.

Short musical interludes are from “Into Dust” by Mazzy Star.


	2. Chapter One:  29th March to 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cv2oqhkxdqgc0vf/nest_among_the_stars_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w8wuchwq2r8n8i2/nest_among_the_stars_ch_02.mp3)



Length: 50:02

Size: 45.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

And now we’ve moved back in time to just after the end of “Rocks of Salvation”, to a much lighter, and fluffier part of the story. 

I’ll be posting “When His Hour Will Come” before Chapter 3 of this fic (hopefully in the next few days), which has some relevance, so you may want to listen to that before Ch 3. 

Sorry this chapter took me longer than normal to get out. 

**AND in exciting news!**

When I started recording this series, the third fic in the main story arc was a WIP that I was not sure would ever be completed. I went ahead with it anyway, since I love this story so much. HOWEVER, I'm extremely pleased to report, that since the last chapter of this podfic went up, KeelieThompson1 UPDATED the last fic in the series! (it had been 14 months and 9 days since the prior update, not that I was anxiously hoping for an update or anything ;)) and the story is now wrapped up. She's going to post one more chapter, which will be an epilogue for the whole story in the next few weeks. SO, WORRY NOT. You won't be left hanging. I'm quite chuffed about it. 

Ongoing thanks to KeelieThompson1 for creating this beautiful series and sw70 for keeping the podfic engine running with her Beta feedback


	3. Chapter Two:  2nd April to 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Nest Among the Star", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wcyzoa1rq0zyuoh/nest_among_the_stars_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vf99ab9cd15flzq/nest_among_the_stars_ch_03.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-03)



Length: 32:19

Size: 29.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

“When His Hour Will Come” is now posted, as well, which you may find illuminating for this chapter. The link for that is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6349171)

(p.s. The epilogue is now up for the final fic in this series, so it's COMPLETE, woot! And it's glorious. All the pain will be worth it.

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 (author) and sw70 (Beta)


	4. Chapter Three:  April 5th to 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ax7mbmazw050yda/nest_among_the_stars_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/she0974cx1136td/nest_among_the_stars_ch_04.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-04)



Length: 56:45

Size: 51.9 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry this took so long to get out. A bit of a perfect storm. This was a long chapter. The latest “All the Best and Brightest Creatures” chapter I was working on was a long chapter, and then chapter 9 of “And Your Very Flesh Shall Be A Great Poem” was posted, and, of course, you guessed it, was a long chapter.

Sometimes that happens when you’re working on multiple stories at the same time, some of them WIPs. Eep.

To make up for it, I’ll have chapter 5 of this story out by the end of this week. It’s recorded, and through Beta, I just need to finish polishing.

Then I need to finish up editing AYVF, which is recorded, but needs to be Beta’d and polished.

Special call-out to Harimots, who left a lovely, lovely comment on one of my recordings on a day where I really needed something to give me a boost.

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 (author) and sw70 (Beta) -- feel better soon, kiddo!


	5. Chapter Four:  8th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dd1sprsh0arqlbj/nest_among_the_stars_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j5ohx5ntb8u4rbh/nest_among_the_stars_ch_05.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-05)



Length: 40:36

Size: 37.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

I have a soft spot for moments between Mycroft and Sherlock where the brothers need to deal with their brotherly feelings. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1 (author) and my #1 cheerleader and Beta, sw70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter Five:  10th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/obi9niaqrzsygkc/nest_among_the_stars_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/awwjptaycss8e26/nest_among_the_stars_ch_06.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-06)



Length: 27:55

Size: 25.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Not all together happy with what I did with this chapter, but it's either post it or rip it up and start over and I'm kind of glum today for a variety of reasons, so post it, it is. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta


	7. Chapter Six:  15th April to 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/74fwlsh7xnje7n7/nest_among_the_stars_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/holyjf0z6op0dfu/nest_among_the_stars_ch_07.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-07)



Length: 38:58

Size: 35.6 MB

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta


	8. Chapter Seven:  19th April to 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7cblqabo7iyj79e/nest_among_the_stars_ch_08_sneak_peek.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vb46g49l49949e1/nest_among_the_stars_ch_08_sneak_peek.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-08-sneak-peek)



Length: 34:30

Size: 21.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Gentle listeners, what with dealing with my latest hard drive crash (the second I’ve had in the last 9 months), and my upcoming vacation, I’m feeling bad that I don’t have a finished, final, polished chapter to post for y’all. However, what I think I will do is post an ‘early look’ preview of Chapter 8, which has been through Beta, it just hasn’t gone through my final pass (where I check/adjust the pauses between phrases and do a last check for background noises that should be cleaned up). It’s still a good listen, just not ‘quite’ as polished as I like to get it before posting. When I get back from vacation and have time to work on this again, I will update with the final version. Feel free to wait until then to listen, if you want, of course, though, as I say, this version is still pretty good.

Enjoy sweetlings and I shall look forward to continuing work on this story when I return.

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter Eight:  25th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://https://www.dropbox.com/s/fe02en6cg0cr7mb/nest_among_the_stars_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cudemmfx352d57a/nest_among_the_stars_ch_09.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-09)



Length: 43:42

Size: 24.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

If you're listening along with "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", another one of my current podfic WIPs, this will sound familiar to you. The downside of giving y’all a sneak peak of Chapter 8 is that once it’s out there, I don’t want to go back to polish it. So, here’s the next chapter instead.

Will be largely out of touch and not making progress on podfics for the next week-ish. My beta is coming for a visit, and we shall be frolicking around Doing Stuff (tm) instead of working on podfic. But not to fear, chapter 10 is already recorded, just needs Beta work, so it should be able to be posted not toooo much after she leaves.

Then no more vacations for me until October, promise. 

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter Nine: 25th April to 2nd May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g6vefim1fl30tct/nest_among_the_stars_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vsbkokmmlo99yes/nest_among_the_stars_ch_10.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-10)



Length: 41:06

Size: 22.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

This corresponds with "Tea and Coffee" - chapter 3, which will I will be posting shortly and will update this with the link then 

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter Ten:  19th May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/plmrlveh74u8kd8/nest_among_the_stars_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dsab0xbx4uaee8v/nest_among_the_stars_ch_11.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-11)



Length: 57:20

Size: 32.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter Eleven:  20th May to 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gfn4svajytx5b5j/nest_among_the_stars_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c9r352bgm3vqe71/nest_among_the_stars_ch_12.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-12)



Length: 35:38

Size: 20.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

This corresponds with "Tea and Coffee" - chapter 4, which will I will be posting shortly and will update this with the link then. UPDATE: chapter 4 is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6134127/chapters/18204703)

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and special shoutout to sw70, who does Beta work for me, and keeps me going when I have doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter Twelve:  26th May to 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ba332tnc9talbbr/nest_among_the_stars_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tlje9a06r9w2e9m/nest_among_the_stars_ch_13.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-13)



Length: 38:00

Size: 22.0 MB

Reader's Notes:

Uh oh.

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/Beta. Special shout-out to AlessNox for letting me know they're out there and excited to hear more on this story. Feedback is so appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	14. Chapter Thirteen:  31st May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ldcwa1axsd87sa5/nest_among_the_stars_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m6w8luqdz7rk3uw/nest_among_the_stars_ch_14.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-14)



Length: 49:07

Size: 27.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

This corresponds with "Tea and Coffee" - chapter 5, which will I will be posting later this evening and will update this with the link then. UPDATE: chapter 5 is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6134127/chapters/18847456)

Love to hear from you. 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and poor, frazzled sw70, who does Beta work for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	15. Chapter Fourteen:  1st June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/60hk2wd8kiiemlj/nest_among_the_stars_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f3z1ikoqorlxpdu/nest_among_the_stars_ch_15.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-15)



Length: 36:02

Size: 21.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry for the delay on this chapter -- and thanks for those of you who are hanging with me. You're the best! 

As always, thanks to KeelieThompson1/author and Beta extraordinnaire sw70. Special call-out to karuna for letting me know there's still someone out there listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	16. Chapter Fifteen:  1st June to 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/swx48bcyx0wad8a/nest_among_the_stars_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c9kcc4xvjo9jdxc/nest_among_the_stars_ch_16.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-16)



Length: 52:42

Size: 31.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

It's baaaack. Now that I've finished off the podfic for "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", I'll be devoting more time to this one. I have the next 3 chapters recorded and in beta. Things get very exciting, soon! I will still be interleaving with work on "Only With The Heart" and "And Your Very Flesh Shall Be A Great Poem", but the orginal fics for those are WIPs so work only needs to be done as they update. 

Thanks for hanging in with me! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	17. Chapter Sixteen:  13th to 14th June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h7h0dziaumxg6iu/nest_among_the_stars_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/va5uue0d6eiuf3g/nest_among_the_stars_ch_17.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-17)



Length: 53:25

Size: 58.5 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	18. Chapter Seventeen:  15th June (Sport's Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3vlbraymhyt5qj1/nest_among_the_stars_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gbk9v5u1ccyu3zb/nest_among_the_stars_ch_18.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-18)



Length: 35:21

Size: 38.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Warnings for violence and blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	19. Chapter Eighteen:  15th to 16th June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Nest Among the Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gbw9t25yctv3i9r/nest_among_the_stars_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/re9enqqxb36vjnc/nest_among_the_stars_ch_19.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-19)



Length: 31:25

Size: 34.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Tried to get this out as fast as I could. Didn't want to leave you hanging on where they left things at the end of last chapter. 

I've been on a bit of a recording frenzy with this one. I have the next, hmm, 6 chapters already recorded. Just need to get them through Beta and polished. Just 6 more to do after that and this part of the story is done! Then it will be off to the final piece of this incredible tale, "Crush it 'til the Petals Fall". 

Happy Holidays! Love to hear from you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	20. Chapter Nineteen:  20th June to 6th July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dly9wan6gisrkks/nest_among_the_stars_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tva8gphhr5h080v/nest_among_the_stars_ch_20.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-20)



Length: 42:15

Size: 45.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Happy New Year! Love to hear from you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	21. Chapter Twenty:  7th July to 8th July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/77iedsg9wf8czn0/nest_among_the_stars_ch_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iqbcmrfe0dd14xe/nest_among_the_stars_ch_21.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-21)



Length: 45:38

Size: 49.9 MB

Reader's Notes:

Hello Lovely Listeners! 

I hope this podfic gets some traction. I got a bit spoiled with ATBABC, which had a pretty large following as I created the podfic for it. This little orphan doesn't seem to. But trust me, it's a GREAT STORY! The main three fic arc (Rocks of Salvation, Nest Among the Stars and Crush it 'til the Petals Fall) is an astonishing tale, with some really interesting character development, drama, humor, etc. It's worth a listen. Don't be scared away by parentlock; it's a compelling story!. 

Ok, enough of my pushing. I actually have all the rest of the chapters of this recorded (but one). They just need to get through Beta and be polished. So it should be finishing up relatively quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	22. Chapter Twenty-one:  10th July to 17th July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r0ugoz8as43ip6j/nest_among_the_stars_ch_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/te8uzt764h4oc53/nest_among_the_stars_ch_22.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-22)



Length: 35:35

Size: 39.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

I've got the whole fic recorded now and my hard-working Beta is churning through them quickly. I'll get them polished and posted as soon as I can. It should be a chapter every few days, hopefully. Enjoy. Can you hear the catastrophe train coming? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	23. Chapter Twenty-two:  17th - 18th July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b4b2clrv21u8nzb/nest_among_the_stars_ch_23.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tf70eu77n4ly7nq/nest_among_the_stars_ch_23.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-23)



Length: 24:28

Size: 26.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

strapped in? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	24. Chapter Twenty-three:  18th July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1m9tsn5dg99b9h3/nest_among_the_stars_ch_24.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i52dn743hrps5l1/nest_among_the_stars_ch_24.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-24)



Length: 1:04:19

Size: 72.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry for the delay. I tried to get it edited/polished before going out of town for 5 days but couldn't quite manage it. But I'm back, and here it is. 

Umm. Warnings for drama, child endangerment, etc.

I have to say, though, that while I adore this whole series, this specific chapter was the one that was the deciding point for me that made me realize that I wanted to record the story. It's one of the most memorable things I've read in this fandom. Perhaps it's just me, but it really stuck in my head. 

Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention. Additional short musical snippets from "Out Of My Hands", by the Dave Matthews Band -- great song, check out the whole thing if you get a chance 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	25. Chapter Twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lrziwcjuxzum98l/nest_among_the_stars_ch_25.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9rzlb8b8btwdqxu/nest_among_the_stars_ch_25.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-25)



Length: 38:18

Size: 41.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Two days in a row. Does that make up for my trip? :) 

We switch to John’s point of view in this chapter and show the events of the previous chapter from his POV, as well as some flashbacks, then continue the story forward. 

I’m using a subtle drum sound between the interior segments this chapter, since a) it’s short and there are a lot of segments, and b) it’s a bit ominous and I like the effect 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five:  22nd July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q4hovx82yhaq1xk/nest_among_the_stars_ch_26.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q15awl3u4324hec/nest_among_the_stars_ch_26.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-26)



Length: 22:10

Size: 24.0 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six:  27th July to 4th August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cgearwewsqadr4t/nest_among_the_stars_ch_27.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2hl2tl5r2j75uvo/nest_among_the_stars_ch_27%282%29.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-27)



Length: 34:32

Size: 37.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

This corresponds with "Tea and Coffee" chapter 6, which will be going up shortly. Recommend listening to this chapter first, before the "Tea and Coffee" one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven:  14th August to 19th August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9em5l7pxavgngkb/nest_among_the_stars_ch_28.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a0vovh806u7y041/nest_among_the_stars_ch_28.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-28)



Length: 25:41

Size: 27.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

This corresponds with "Tea and Coffee" chapter 7, which will be going up shortly. Recommend listening to this chapter first, before the "Tea and Coffee" one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight:  31st August to 2nd October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8p24a3ug72f8bhf/nest_among_the_stars_ch_29.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5e56ib9f164hbc7/nest_among_the_stars_ch_29.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-29)



Length: 32:36

Size: 37.2 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine:  23rd October to 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6d74mmpoyvndjxt/nest_among_the_stars_ch_30.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a5295awobxnw2fs/nest_among_the_stars_ch_30.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-30)



Length: 37:17

Size: 42.0 MB

Reader's Notes:

Gird yourselves, my lovelies. We’ve come complete circle back around to the events of chapter 1. 

Please bear with me a little. There’s one spot in this chapter that I use a bit longer of a musical interlude than I typically do (38 seconds, in fact). But I do that because the song is absolutely perfect for the situation and I could not help myself. I appreciate your indulgence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	31. Epilogue: October 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 of "Nest Among The Stars", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/25xie54ev614cei/nest_among_the_stars_ch_31.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqmbgn69wo55ga1/nest_among_the_stars_ch_31.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/nest-among-the-stars-ch-31)



Length: 10:14

Size: 11.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

And thus concludes this part of the Ava Watson ‘verse. The story will continue in “Crush it ‘till the Petals Fall”, which I have already started recording, so keep an eye out for it. That will be the concluding part of the main trilogy, which began with “Rocks of Salvation”. It’s a wonderful tale. The character development and storytelling is top notch. 

Sincere gratitude to anyone who provided feedback -- it really is the fuel that feeds the podficcing engine.

Thank you for listening! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)
> 
> p.s. the song snippet in the last chapter was "Habits (Stay High)" from Tove Lo. I didn't put it in the last chapter notes since it was a bit of a spoiler


End file.
